Cartoon Network (Latin America)
Cartoon Network Latin America and Brazil (Spanish: Cartoon Network Latinoamérica y Brasil, Portuguese: Cartoon Network América Latina e Brasil) is a cable television channel and is an edition of the Time Warner-owned Cartoon Network (United States) for the Latin American region and the Caribbean. It is divided into four feeds, all originating from its central headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, USA -- three in Spanish (one each for Mexico, Argentina, and the rest of Latin America with Colombia Schedule), and one for Brazil in Portuguese with a different schedule. It airs primarily shows and animated programming and it is marketed to children and teens. It is operated in Latin America by Turner Broadcasting. It started broadcasting in April 30, 1993. Outside of Latin America, the Latin American feed is also associate member of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative.Member channels of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative Most of the programming, are original productions produced by the Cartoon Network Studios in United States with news and public specialized adaptations for living in Latin America. Since its launch, Cartoon Network Latin America has combined the favorite cartoon of all time from the library of the world's largest animation cartoons with original, innovative, award winners and also the acquisition of new series of drawings encouraged to provide entertainment to audiences of all ages. Among children 6 to 12 years, 10 of the 15 favorite shows are presented by Cartoon Network Latin America, including Cartoon Cartoons (such as The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo and Courage the Cowardly Dog, etc), old favorites (like Scooby Doo, Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes ) and the recognized global acquisitions Pokémon and Dragon Ball''Kiddo’s Latinoamérica Sondeo de Niños III; Base: Niños de 6 a 11 años; programas más populares definidos con la más alta calificación basada en los criterios de “Uno de mis favoritos” y “Me gusta muchísimo”. Más de 95 cadenas televisivas y programas de TV paga fueron medidos pan-regionalmente y Kiddo’s lo hizo basado por país.. Cartoon Network draws people of all ages, making it the first channel's highest rated television in Latin America, so it was not until 2004, since from 2005 has now been criticized by viewers and fans (veterans and novices), critics of the canal several problems: the current horrendous programming, the current policy ''We do what we want, the unbearable hype all the Ben 10 franchiseBen 10: Historia de un Niño Malcriado, the censorship in many of the series issued (originals and non-originals)Cartoon Network Latinoamerica y la Censura, blaming Barry Koch (President's channel), Pablo Zuccarino (General Manager's channel) and his team of all this (which is quite true).Los 7 Pecados Capitales de Cartoon Network Latinoamerica. Feeds Cartoon Network Latin America is divided into four feeds for its distribution in the region. All signals are generated separately or the central headquarters in Atlanta, except for the Generic Signal. *''Signal 1: Mexico City'': Aired in Mexico. *''Signal 2: Buenos Aires'': Aired in Argentina. *''Signal 3: Brazil'': Aired in Brasil (Independent Feed). *''Signal 4: Generic Signal'': Aired for other Latin American countries. Offices located in Chile, Venezuela and Colombia. Programming It mostly airs shows and animated series, both original and non-original. Original Cartoon Network series, anime series, and some other non-original productions. Programming blocks For years the canal has been enhanced and created blocks devoted to a specific group of programs which have managed to attract more viewers. Current *'Cine Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Movie"): It was incorporated in December 2009. Block similar to its predecessors Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre, Cartoon Theatre, Front Row, CineToon, and Moviemania. He currently holds the schedules for the blocks that referred to above. It mostly airs movies of two hours of duration. It airs from Mondays to Fridays at 20:00, Saturdays at 18:00, and Sundays at 20:00. *'Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum' (formerly Cartoon Cartoons): It airs various Cartoon Network original series. The series aired on this block include Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I Am Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, etc.) and productions of Cartoon Network Studios (like Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, etc.). At first, this block is called Cartoon Cartoons, but in 2008 the name change a Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum. It airs every day with two editions, one in the dawn and other in the morning. *'Copa Toon' (English: "Toon Cup"): An program that is a championship football consists of different cartoons playing soccer with real soccer players. This originated in 2001 and his edit of 2005 played real football against cartoons, finally tying 12 goals. Several Latin American football figures have gone through the program as Pelé, Iván Zamorano Rafael Márquez, Carlos Tevez and Ronaldinho. After his 2006 edition, the program will be stopped until 2010 when it is relaunched by the World South Africa 2010, and another edition in 2011 by the Copa America. *'Hora Acme' (English: "Acme Hour"): One of the oldest blocks on the channel, it aired classical animation from Warner Bros. and MGM. It went off the air in 2007. Acme Hour came back to the Mexico and Latin America feeds of Cartoon Network Latin America on October 1, 2009. It airs aired every Saturday at 7:00 until 7:30, in the morning. *'Top Top Toons': Incorporated in January 2010. It is a 3 hour block which displays the most relevant series for Cartoon Network as Pokémon and Ben 10: Alien Force. It airs Monday through Sunday at 14:00 until 17:00. His slogan, Only the best cartoons. *'Cortos / Curtas' (English: "Shorts"): It was incorporated in December 2009. It's a new block featured on Sundays at morning, at first it was transmitting on Sundays at 10:00, but since 2010, airs every day during the commercial breaks. It contains short-length cartoons, such as pilot episodes. Similar to What A Cartoon Show!. *'Héroes / Heróis' (English: "Heroes"): Introduced in January 2010. Block featured series are issued only action-themed series and superheroes such as The Secret Saturdays or Ben 10. The block airs Mondays at Fridays from 17:00 until 18:00. *'Ja Ja Ja / Ha Ha Ha': Similar to the Har Har Tharsday (2008–2010) of Cartoon Network (US), it started in late 2009, around November. This two-hour block involves comedy cartoons. It airs or Mondays at Fridays from 18:00 until 20:00. *'Comedy Mix': Incorporated in January 2012. This one-hour block involves comedy cartoons. It airs or Mondays at Fridays from 8:00 until 9:00. *'Votatoon': Is the oldest block the channel and the air since 1999. Special block aired every Saturday. It allows the viewers to vote for one of two different shows that change every week, the viewers can vote via the official website or with their cellphones. During the week, it can be seen how the voting is going and which show is winning. The viewers can vote until Friday night and on Saturday the winner show is aired on a marathon of three hours, starting at 18:00 until 20:00. *'Tooncast All Stars' (formerly Cartoon All-Stars): Incorporated in January 2010. Is a block which displays the channel's most famous series such as Scooby Doo and Tom and Jerry. in May 2011 the name change a Tooncast All Stars. The show airs on Sunday from 10:00. *'Girl Power': Incorporated in April 2011, replaces the Animaction block, is a block dedicated to deliver content for the female audience as the Barbie Movies and the Powerpuff Girls Z. The show airs on Sundays at 17:00 until 19:00. *'Movimiento Cartoon / Movimento Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Movement"): Incorporated in May 2011. It is a block where episodes of the series broadcast channel that discuss the importance and preservation of global environment how the show Walter & Tandoori. It airs on Sundays at 7:30 until 8:00. Former *'Boomerang': A block aired with classic programming and old Cartoon Cartoons in a special schedule every night. In 2001 Time Warner launched Boomerang as a 24-hour independent channel and carrying the same format of classic animation as its US sister network. This block went off the air in 2000 in Brazil and in 2002 in Hispanic America . *'El Pequeño Mundo / Mundo Pequenino' (English: "Small World"): A block focused on children from 2 to 6 years old and aired in the mornings. It aired preschool non-original shows and series. In 2006 the channel retired all preschool programming, moving it to Boomerang. It aired on Boomerang under the name "Mini TV" until 2008, when it was finally removed from both channels. *'Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo': A block of similar proportions to the difference in Boomerang to Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo appeared long before Boomerang. It block which aired classical animation and programming. It was aired in the evening every day except on Thursdays. This block went off the air in 2002. *'Talismán / Talismã' (English: "Talisman"): A block similar to his successor Toonami. It aired animated series non-original as Men in Black, Godzilla and some anime series like Cardcaptor Sakura and Pokémon. This block aired from 2001 to 2002. *'Toonami': Toonami premiered on the channel in 2002 replacing the block Talisman. It aired anime series and some animated series non-original. It aired Mondays to Thursdays at midnight. It went off the air in March 2007. *'Adult Swim': A block adult-oriented aired on weekends during late night and very early morning. It aired animated shows, including original programming and syndicated shows, generally with minimal or no editing for content. Due to very low audience levels and lack of popularity in the region, the channel decided to remove the block in April 2008. It airs on the channel I-Sat, until was removed in 2011. *'El Teatro Caricatoon del Sr. Spim' (English: "Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre"): It was the first block of movies created by Cartoon Network U.S. and then was taken to the signals of Cartoon Network Latin America. The first films were released in this block were Hanna-Barbera Productions. This block aired from 1995 to 1999 and was replaced by Cartoon Theatre. *'Teatro Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Theatre"): It was a successor to Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre in 1999. It is a block that displays a random movie 2 hours or less, completing the short time remaining with respect to this. This block was replaced by Moviemania in July 2007. *'CineToon': block similar to Cartoon Theatre the only difference in the ambience of this block shows characters from Hanna-Barbera in the film room watching a film issued by the canal, was on air on Saturdays at 9:00, its contents family-oriented movies from Hanna-Barbera was transmitted between 2000 and 2006. The films were made in this block after were part of the Morning Movie block at Boomerang, until 2008. It was replaced by Moviemania in in July 2007. *'Primera Fila / Primeira Fila' (English: "Front Row"): Block Cartoon Theatre films complements, but issued on Saturday night, from 2003 to 2005. Its slogan, good movies even better seats. *'Cinemanía / Cinemania' (English: "Moviemania"): It premiered in July 2007. Block featured different movies from Monday to Thursday. It's similar to Cartoon Theatre (see below), but with a bigger variety of movies. Another difference with Cartoon Theatre is that the movies aired on Cinemanía have a shorter duration. It was replaced by Movie Cartoon in December 2009. *'Viernes de Cartoon Cartoons / Cartoon Cartoons' (English: "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays"): Block issued during the Friday afternoon and night which issued some new episodes of the Cartoon Network original series known as "Cartoon Cartoons" and premiere a new original series channel. The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays name was never used in Latin America, so the logo had a giant white "C''" with the Cartoon Network logo taking place of the "Fridays" disc. This block was removed in August 2009. *'Caleidoscopio / Caleidoscópio''' (English: "Caleidoscope"): Block issued Sunday in which transmitted 2 episodes followed by series issued by the canal, were usually of Hanna-Barbera series, this block was transmitted from 2003 to 2004. Its slogan, Cartoons with a spin. *'Horario Central / Horário Nobre' (English: "Prime Time"): Block similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, but with the difference that the cartoons or series that are issued there you can change the order in which the channel choose to broadcast, was aired from Monday to Friday from 19:00 to 22:00. This block was transmitted from 2002 to 2004. His slogan, The best cartoons on the best schedule. * Animaction: Introduced on January 2010. Block similar to Toonami. It's a two-hour block featuring anime and action, such as Pokémon, Naruto, Bakugan, Powerpuff Girls Z and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. It airs on Wednesdays at 18:00 to 20:00. It was replaced in April 2011 by Girl Power. Its slogan, Half anime, half action. *'Especiales de 3 Horas / Especial de 3 Horas' (English: "3-Hour Special"): Previously was a special block Weekend 4 hours, and 2 hours each week which Cartoon Network has a marathon of any series that the channel decides to broadcast on Fridays at 17:00 until 20:00 and Saturday at 20:00 until 23:00. This block was removed in January 2012. Era Names 1993 - 1995 : Block Era 1995 - 1999 : Checkerboard Era 1999 - 2004 : Powerhouse Era 2005 - 2010 : CN City Era 2010 - present : Toonix Era In July 2012 : CHECK it Era Logos File:Original_Cartoon_Network_logo.png|The original logo used from April 30, 1993 to December 31, 2004. File:180px-CN_logo.svg.png|The second logo used from January 1, 2005 to August 5, 2010, and since January 1, 2011 to December 31, 2011. File:CN_Nood_Toonix_logo.png|The third logo used from August 6, 2010 until December 31, 2010. File:CARTOON NETWORK logo.png|The fourth logo used since January 1, 2012 to present. Network slogans * Aqui hablamos caricatoon (Hispanic America) (We're talking cartoon here) (April 30, 1993 to 12 March 1995)Cartoon Network Aquí hablamos caricatoon * El mejor lugar para cartoons (Hispanic America) / O melhor lugar para cartoons (Brazil) (The best place for cartoons) (March 12, 1995 to December 31, 2004)Cartoon Network El mejor lugar para cartoons * Hacemos lo que queremos (Hispanic America) / A gente faz o que quer (Brazil) (We do what we want) (January 1, 2005 in some countries of Latin America, finally from 2008 to all of Latin America to August 5, 2010)Cartoon Network Hacemos lo que queremos. * Sólo los mejores personajes (Hispanic America) / Só os melhores personagens (Brazil) (Only the best characters) (August 6, 2010 to present)Cartoon Network Sólo los mejores personajes * Compruebenlo (Hispanic America) / Confira (Brazil) (CHECK it) (in July 2012) Campaigns 2008 In March 2008, Cartoon Network introduced new locally produced content, a new campaign with a new image and the complete redesign of its sites Web.Cartoon Network Hacemos lo que queremos. 2010 In June–July 2010, Cartoon Network started using bumpers with the logo monochromed, featuring the Toonix (similar like the Cartoon Network United States' Noods, but they' re small, with no ears and the face is like a cube), originally promoting the World Cup 2010. Then, at 12:01 AM on Friday, August 6, 2010, the Toonix branding was official, which used bumpers with similar plots to several US bumpers July 2008-February 2010. In July 6, 2011 start broadcasting in Widescreen Format (16:9) with Total Drama ActionToonix branding Test Widescreen Format (16:9), although only experimental. 2012 On January 1, 2012 launched the new logo (CHECK it). In March 2012 launched the HD signal.Novedades de Cartoon Network Latinoamerica para 2012 & Cartoon Network Latinoamerica: Habla sobre su Señal HD y Proximos Estrenos In January 10, 2012 released a information talking about the CHECK it era. With the information, the CHECK it era premiere on "second half of 2012" and the delay caused because "The branding are acquiring own characteristics" and "The branding will be a mixture of CHECK it USA with the Toonix".Atraso no lançamento da era CHECK it.Delay of the CHECK it Branding in Cartoon Network Latinoamerica Services Since 2007 the channel initiates a proposal to offer services to the public. Cartoon Network Mobile It is a paid service for mobile phones, which offer different material to the public that wishes to acquire as videos, wallpapers, games, screensavers, speechtones, ringtones, and so on. Cartoon Network 2.0 In conjunction with the canal company and its new slogan has emerged Cartoon Network 2.0. In this new stage, the channel starts a new project, which is a redesign of its website with new options and the opportunity who want to be part of the community of Cartoon Network, users can create accounts and a profile for who want to interact with other registered users on the website, has now released the new version 2.5. This website only lasts until 3:00. Special Segments Cartoon Network In Search of Summer Between July and August of 2007 and 2008 in Latin America started the Cartoon Network advertising campaign known as "''In Search of Summer ''" which is a segment where people like Grim, Billy, Cheese and Blu take the trailer's grandfather Max, Ben's grandfather Ben 10 and go to a place called Summer, these segments are presented from Monday to Friday from 10:00 to 17:00 (time in Latin America). Also as an enhancement, the logo was altered for the duration of the block. In the Cartoon Network websites in Latin America there is a web game is to travel to different places to find the "Summer" along with some characters from the Cartoon Network series. In places Cartoon Network Latin American languages the game is completely dubbed in Spanish, Portuguese and English (depending on the country where this advertising campaign is provided), except the U.S., since in that country never not carried out this campaign. The most curious aspect of this advertising is that some characters have few appearances mainly cheese and Courage. Some videos that appear on television does not appear in the game and there are videos where product images and corporate brands that sponsor the campaign. "''In Search of Summer ''" was one of the ads that took place on July and August of 2007 and 2008 to fund new programs (temporary) and exciting games for children. Cartoon Network in Mexico Mexico has become a major economic market Cartoon Network Latin America. Most series are dubbed in recording studios and dubbing of the same country. In 2003, Cartoon Network celebrated its tenth anniversary with a party of three days at the mall Perisur of Mexico City. Cartoon Network in Argentina The Argentina regional signal, the channel is among the most watched cable channels in Argentina and marketing levels signal increased since its launch. Cartoon Network took part in the animation of the film and its sequel Patoruzito, Patoruzito 2 signing an agreement with Red lojo Telefe productions and film, along with the production of the miniseries Patoruzito. In 2006, Cartoon Network has launched a card for bonus content, together with a multimedia Web service called Monthly Cartoon, which is compounded by the realization of a competition to work on Cartoon Network Studios and scholarships at universities for the arts area. In Alto Palermo every 4 years there is Toon Cup. Era Block Era (1993–1995) The Block look was the very first Cartoon Network Latin America look. It began at the beginning of the channel (April 30, 1993) and ended on 1995. the Blocks theme was slightly different and featured blocks featuring cartoon characters from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, a Warner Bros. cartoon, an MGM Cartoon, or a Cartoon Cartoon going from one place to another.Each box shows a different video clip from the same or different cartoon. In each box, a character does an action, when they leave a box, they move to another box or their action is taken over by another character in another box. The Blocks theme lasted until 1995, when the Checkerboard theme was introduced. Checkerboard Era (1995–1999) In this age of the channel was square shaped chess in their bumpers. They always moving, changing what they had inside (black pellets from the packaging of spinach, which were clearly remember that these were Popeye). At the end formed the word Cartoon Network. Powerhouse Era (1999–2004) In this era, the traditional square of the old era were set aside and began to focus on scenes of ordinary designs. Virtually all of the visual identity was made like a cartoon. Obviously, were inserted in several bumpers, scenes starring the cartoon character displayed by the channel at that time. The bottom of the bumpers always had a predominant color, usually bright colors, and varied according to the schedule and type of program. The name of it was because of the melody Powerhouse which was always played during the bumpers and calling channel. CN City Era (2005–2010) Also changed its logo Cartoon Network said that before, and went on to say only CN. On Cartoon Network Latin America, including Brazil Cartoon Network, the City was opened on 1 January 2005 and ended on August 6, 2010. On December 18, 2006, after receiving the news of the death of Joseph Barbera, the channel, with respect, put a last homage to its creator. Showed a picture of Joseph on a black background with the caption: "When it comes to characters like Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Jetsons and Tom and Jerry, you just feel these characters when we created them. The magic was there and it worked. We will miss you." Toonix Era (2010–present) The Cartoon Network Latin America and Brazil started to use in a new identity (New look, new Cartoon Network) and rebrand your visual identity similar to noods Cartoon Network U.S., which consisted of a white backdrop, starring puppets that can take various colors or characters of the channel. However, in comparison with the American noods are called Toonix and the dolls has a different format, similar to those of the avatars homonyms site channel. The bumpers show them in a football game, which was a sort of test for the improvement of the public and his acceptance of the new identity, a logo with a white and black and white. After five years of the CN City Era (2005-2010), Cartoon Network decides to redesign their logo for programming and an all-white and lower on August 6, 2010. The intervals show some Toonix touching a colored bar and becoming the color touched before. Are similar to the old bumpers Noods, whose only difference here is with the profile and name Toonix. The redesign was unexpected and was not advised the date for the public before. Remaining old commercial cartoon network, but it is believed to be replaced from time to time. In mid-2011 the channel reverts to using the old logo was used on the CN City (2005-2010), as its logo in white used to rebrand August 6, 2010 was considered by the developers "almost imperceptible by viewers," by fact that its color is almost completely transparent. CHECK it Era (July 2012) From July 2012, the channel will gain a new attitude to approaching the teens also due to enter programs in live-action programming. And as a consequence, the slogan will be renewed for a second time. He continues to emphasize the letter C and N, but the two squares will no longer have the three-dimensionality, which ends up sending the 1st brand, which in turn indirectly reappears in calls and vignettes. The source of the two logos was changed first. It is still the same old, but without the sharp letters, as "A" and "N". Since the 22th of December 2011 the site had also received the new logo, just waiting for the official debut in the grid. Although the logo be changed, the channel was still showing bumpers of Toonix, which still continues until July 2012. Warning THIS ARTICLE RIGHT NOW, PLEASE no longer alter the article with false and blasphemous that only confuse those who read it, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, AND STOP OF vandalize, this Wikia.--BlackHAWX7 20:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) See also *Cartoon Network (United States) Footprints External links *Cartoon Network Latin America in English *Cartoon Network Latin America Main page :*Cartoon Network Mexico :*Cartoon Network Argentina :*Cartoon Network Chile :*Cartoon Network Venezuela :*Cartoon Network Colombia Category:Cartoon Network around the world